Promise
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Because there is more behind the promise shared between Loki, Baldr and Thor and the God of Life painfully finds out the terrible truth hidden from him by his friends... ONE-SHOT


_Hi! :D_

_I just wrote this oneshot while I should be sleeping and not hurting myself like I do right now, but anyway..._

_I imagined HOW Baldr might have understood he is the God of Destruction, because he knew it before the Academy. This happens during our favorite Norse gods' teens years, imagine them with shorter hair! :P7_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : PROMISE

ONE SHOT

Baldr slowly opened his golden eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling exhausted.

"Baldr! You woke up!"

He turned his head towards the happy Loki who just got up from a chair. Thor approached as well, with a little smile of relief. The God of Light slowly sat on his bed when his red and golden haired friend handed him a plate full of apples cut as rabbits.

"There you go! Your usual delicacy!" He exclaimed happily.

"Loki… Thank you for the rabbits, they're so cute…" The God answered with a soft smile.

Happy to have brought some joy to his friend, Loki grinned widely and this is when Baldr noticed the scratches on his face. Lowering his golden eyes, he saw the God's hands bandaged and he pouted, swallowed hard.

"You.. you're injured…" He whispered. "Again…"

"Oh? That? A prank I did on Vidar, he didn't like it and.. you know how short-tempered he is!"

"Y-yes…" Baldr agreed, still doubtful of Loki's version.

"It was stupid of me!" Loki added with a little laugh. "But it was fun, right, Thor?"

"Fun…" He repeated, shaking his green hair. "Anyway, how do you feel Baldr?" He asked, turning his attention to his half-brother.

"I feel good, just tired," he answered with a little smile.

The God of Thunder nodded and turned towards Loki.

"Odin wants to see us, we should go and let you rest a little more, Baldr."

"We'll come back soon!" Loki exclaimed, jumping behind his tall friend.

The God of Light smiled at them but as soon as the door closed, he dropped his smile and lowered his worried eyes on the plate full of little apple-rabbits…

He swallowed and put the plate away, slowly getting up, ignoring his trembling legs and walking towards the huge mirror of his bedroom. He stared at his reflection but didn't see anything different from usual. He still had his long white hair and golden eyes, he was still bright and he still had the muscles slowly forming after hours and hours of work out with his friends. He was taller than Loki now but a way shorter than Thor who didn't seem to stop growing up…

Now that he thinks of it, things have considerably changed for the three of them in the past few years but they remained stick together. There wasn't anything the three of them couldn't do, after all…

He smiled lightly at the thought of their promise but the happy memory turned into another one as he saw once again Loki's child's face covered in wounds and yet, stroking his hair to calm him down…

"_It's over. It's all over…"_ Loki's little voice whispered.

"_What did I do?"_ The little Baldr asked, terrified to look at the scene of devastation right next to him.

"_Don't worry… Everything's fine now…"_ He reassured with a trembling voice, stroking the white hair.

"_Loki, why are you covered in wounds?"_ Baldr asked, worried he would be the one to have caused it.

"_I told you… We'll always be together…"_ The little voice answered with a smile.

Baldr's heart missed a beat. Why was everything destroyed? Why his best friend was covered in wounds? Why was he the only one unscathed? Why.. couldn't he remember anything?

But Loki's sweet words reassured him and gave him a reassuring warmth in his heart he held onto as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"_Okay…"_

Baldr snapped out of his memory and looked at the reflection in front of him, knowing perfectly that all the many times he has woken up without memories and with Loki scratched, it was somehow his fault…

"Why do you end up wounded..?" He wondered, lowering his eyes filled with tears he refused to let roll down.

The Destruction. The constant pain and Destruction surrounding him every time he lost his memory… What was it that he couldn't remember?

_The Destruction_…

Baldr's heart ached, his lips trembled but slowly, he looked up in his reflection… He was the God of Light, he was a God loved by everyone and who loved everyone… He couldn't.. it couldn't..

The memory of blood and broken spears in the snow emerged, corpses everywhere and the only ones left standing being him and Loki, the latter badly injured _because of him_…

_The Destruction_…

The word kept coming back into his mind and wavering, Baldr almost fell. He grabbed the side of the table next to him, lifting a hand on his face. A vase with a red rose fell on the floor and the sharp sound of broken glass resonated in his head. Looking down, he saw the red petals torn apart by the pieces of glass… Destroyed.

Once again, the picture of blood on the snow flashed behind his eyes…

_The Destruction…_

_The Destruction…_

_The Destruction !_

Moaning weakly, the god barely remained on his legs, lifting a shocked hand on his mouth to contain the scream of pain he wanted to yell.

"No.." He breathed painfully, his heart aching.

Tears sting at his eyes and he lowered his head, his long white hair covering his face from his own reflection, he couldn't look at himself in the mirror, he was too disgusted by it…

Falling on his knees, the pieces of the puzzle slowly made sense as he realised that this whole time, whenever he lost his memory, he has brought Destruction around him.

"No… Th-that's impossible..! That.. can't be..!" He whispered, staring at the floor, hoping to find a reason to believe he was wrong.

The haunting pictures continued to come into his mind and he closed his eyes, his entire body shaken with pain…

"N-no…" He murmured.

"_We'll always be together, it's a promise!_" Loki's voice resonated into his head while he understood _why_ his friend always ended up covered in wounds.

He has done it. He is the one who has destroyed everything around him every single time… _He_ is the reason for Loki's wounds _every single time_…

"Oh.. oh my gods… He.. I hurt him so many times…" Baldr whispered.

A cold dagger pierced his heart when he realised that both Loki and Thor knew it all along but never shared it. They never wanted him to worry, they never wanted him to know the terrible truth because they know how much it would.. _destroy_ him…

Baldr's fists clenched, angry to realise so late the terrible weight that Loki has endured all those years… But the anger was nothing compared to the terrible pain that stroke him when the tears finally fell and he realised the _suffering_ his dearest friend has endured for so many years, only to _protect_ him, to _save_ him..!

"I'm.. I'm so sorry.. Loki..! I'm sorry!" Baldr sobbed painfully, crying pitifully and barely being able to breathe by his own disgust and pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all those years of suffering!"

He sobbed, his voice strangling in his throat.

"Pl-please.. forgive me..! I'm.. I'm sorry…!"

For hours, the God of Light who loved the world and the life and now hated himself for bringing Destruction with him, cried and sobbed. Not just for the Destruction that was part of him, but for the suffering his dearest friend has endured on his own for years…

"Baldr! We're back!" Loki happily exclaimed, coming back into the room.

He froze when he saw his friend sitting on the edge of the bed and a broken vase and the rose that was in it a few hours before, torn apart by the cold pieces of glass. Thor blinked and stared at his brother.

"Baldr, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh? I stumbled and hit the table…" Baldr said with a sheepishly smile. "Sorry for the rose, it was so beautiful…"

"Baldr, you're so clumsy!" Loki exclaimed with a little laugh of relief, approaching him.

The God of Light smiled at his two friends. If they had kept the heavy secret hidden from him for years, he wouldn't bring them more suffering and he would share this weight with them, even if they didn't know it…

"Loki?" Baldr called.

"Yes?"

"We'll always be together, right?" The white haired god asked with a little smile and sad eyes.

Loki and Thor both dropped their smiles and stared at their friends, sadness and pain crossed their features and their eyes but if a few hours ago, Baldr wouldn't have noticed it, he now knew why they had such expressions on their faces… But as soon as the sadness has appeared, Loki pushed it away with a cheerful smile.

"Of course! It's a promise, right? We'll always be together!" He exclaimed, taking Baldr and Thor hands together to put his own above theirs.

The two other gods smiled and even if they didn't know they were sharing the same burden, they knew that the only way to ignore the pain was their smiles and their promise…

* * *

_So, what did you think? :P_

_Vidar is one of Odin's sons (and Baldr and Thor's half brother) and he is the God of Vengeance and Silence. Odin is, of course, the King of Norse gods and the father of Baldr and Thor. :)_

_Tell me what you think of this one-shot! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


End file.
